


Just Some Klance Fluff

by justaphangirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, and this fic will provide, angry Keef, as always, keith is annoyed, lance being a little shit, my pure boys, plz enjoy, they need love and support, what’s new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 03:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13204695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaphangirl/pseuds/justaphangirl
Summary: Lance is being a lil shit and Keith is an angry boy. Confrontation, confession, kiss, etc. I wrote this in like 15 min so it’s probably trash but whatever.





	Just Some Klance Fluff

“LANCE I SWEAR TO QUIZNAK I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!” The red paladin yelled from the living room of the ship. Keith could hear faint laughter coming from one of the rooms. Still steaming, he marched through the halls. Lance had been particularly annoying during training this morning, and seemed to be targeting Keith with his antics. 

Following the laughter, Keith stormed into Lance’s bedroom, which was covered in wires and video games. He was still laughing. 

“I cannot deal with your — your — your tomfoolery anymore! Everyday it’s little things, stupid jokes, but today you went above and beyond! And it’s all directed at me! Every insult, every — are you even listening to me?”

Lance’s laughter had subsided to chuckles. “Yeah, yeah, whatever, mullet-head. Nothing you can say is gonna change me.”

“But why?” Keith asked, exasperated by Lance’s attitude. “Why is it always me?”

Lance let out a few breathy giggles. “Cause I like you, idiot!”

Keith was quite shocked, and stayed silent. What did he mean by that? Did he see the black-haired boy as a friend? Or was it something more?

“B-but… you like everyone else, right? They’re all your friends. What’s so special about me?” Keith cursed himself for stuttering, despite the situation at hand. He had long admired the Cuban boy sitting in front of him, and wished his own stupid arrogance would stop getting in his way of talking to him. 

“Yeah, they’re all my friends, but I feel… something more for you.” Lance had no idea why or how he was saying this, or where the sudden idea to confess to his long time crush came from, but he was on a roll. He couldn’t give it up now. 

Feeling his cheeks flush, he continued. “Ever since the Garrison, I had admired your strengths. You were the best pilot in the school, you were a loner, you dropped out and still became a pilot of Voltron! That in itself is amazing. Even so, I only began to like you more as time passed. You’re funny, a caring person when you choose to be, and you never put me down with the intention of actually hurting my feelings!”

Keith still stayed quiet. He noticed the blush on Lance’s face that matched his own. 

“Sure, you tease and provoke me, but whenever I’m actually feeling upset, you’re there to comfort me!”

Keith finally spoke. “This is a prank, isn’t it? Another one of your jokes,” he whispered, so quietly he wasn’t sure if Lance even heard him. 

“No, Keith, it’s not. I’d never joke about something like this.”

The black haired paladin took a deep breath. “Good. Then you won’t mind if I do this.”

He barely gave Lance a chance to respond before he crashed their lips together. Lance reacted almost immediately, pulling Keith closer and deepening the kiss. Keith made a surprised, yet content sound in the back of his throat. Lance pulled away, a smirk etched on his face, making him all that more attractive Keith thought, his blush growing. Lance certainly noticed, and giggled at the sight. 

“Does this mean you like me too?”

Keith could only nod, still in shock from the whole ordeal. “I’m gonna have to get used to… that,” he said, his voice breathy.

“Don’t worry, I can help you with that. On a similar note, does this mean that we’re, you know…”

Keith sighed happily. “Yes, I’ll date you.” Lance smiled brightly, jumping up and wrapping his arms around Keith. 

“I love you!” He said, burying his face in Keith’s neck to hide his blush. Keith hugged him closer.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this v short fic! Plz like and comment any suggestions/requests.


End file.
